Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of recording images on an image-recording medium intended for repeated use, the image-recording medium having a dielectric surface, wherein voltage is applied, in accordance with an image pattern to be recorded, between a set of image-recording electrodes and a companion electrode--one of the two (i.e. the set of image-recording electrodes or the companion electrode) being located beneath the dielectric surface and the other a predetermined distance above said surface. As a result of the voltage applied, toner powder in the space between the dielectric surface and the electrode disposed thereabove is deposited on the dielectric surface in accordance with the image pattern. The invention also relates to an image-forming device for the application of the method.